


Восход луны

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Femdom, Missing Scene, Ratings: R, Romance, UST, Смерть второстепенного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: очередная вариация на тему судьбоносной встречи двух одиночеств.
Relationships: Dauf/Riful (Claymore)
Kudos: 2





	Восход луны

**Author's Note:**

> юст, расчлененка, фемдом во все поля. Все герои являются совершеннолетними, даже непись.

Из кустов открывался роскошный вид на королевскую трапезу. Черные ленты — скорее уж размотанные свитки полотна, только полотно стальное, — шуршали обманчиво тихо. Вш-шух — и рука долой, вш-шух — и покатилась голова, вш-шух — и голые ноги разведены в стороны так, что можно во всех подробностях рассмотреть сморщенный хер, поджатую мошонку и грязную волосатую дырку между…

Даф рассмотрел даже слишком хорошо. Обстоятельно так. Щеки начало подпекать вовсе не от полуденного солнышка.

Дохлые ноги разъехались до невозможности широко, промежность лопнула, брызнув темной кровью, — и внутренности, не долетев до земли, скрылись в кольце черного щупальца. Даф сглотнул слюну — то ли от голода, то ли от отвращения.

— Эй, господин! — грянул над деревьями жизнерадостный девичий голосок. — А я вас знаю! Вы тот Номер Три, который хочет дружить, но редко моется!

Даф скрипнул зубами с досады и вывалился из орешника.

Рифул раскинулась по полянке всей своей громадой, обнимая лентами щупалец молодые деревца. Ленты скользили и скользили, сплетались, образовывали кольца — почти беззвучно, медленно, непрерывно. Даже будучи слабаком в чтении йоки, Даф чувствовал, что под землей, ниже, чем достают корни дубов, столько же тела Рифул, сколько на поверхности, если не больше, — тайного, спрятанного, смертоносного.

Она была снизу и со всех сторон. Голова от этого пошла кругом, как с похмелья, и Даф наконец-то решился поднять взгляд. Проследил одно из щупалец до того места, где они сходились в тугой пучок — и выше, к животу, будто отлитому из чугуна, к почти плоской груди, на которую падали «пряди» щупалец помельче, к тонкой — всего-то с целого Дафа в толщину — шее.

Черты Рифул было не различить против света, но над чуть шевелящимися волосами сиял нимб, как на иконе. Солнце, догадался Даф, это всего лишь солнце, и сказал:  
— Ты такая…  
— Большая? — подсказала Рифул, и йоки под землей удовлетворенно колыхнулась.  
— Красивая, — хрипло возразил Даф, со злостью чувствуя себя еще большим дураком, чем всегда. Он не знал ни одного слова получше, не умел сказать. Какая Рифул? Нежная? Хорошая? Славная?

Держи карман шире!

Ленты выкатили на середину поляны бородатую голову, задумчиво попинали ее туда-сюда. Даф следил одними глазами, боясь дышать. Какая же Рифул…

Он не успел даже обернуться. Порыв ветра — и огромное лицо оказалось прямо перед ним. Оно было похоже на человеческое, почти детское личико Рифул — но жестче и печальнее. По нему было видно все: как она была воительницей, как боролась и страдала — и как обезумела и переубивала целый отряд своих. Как «пробудилась».

Даф приглядывал за ней все это время, опасаясь приближаться. Смотрел и не мог налюбоваться. Чуял: Рифул знает, что он идет по пятам, но почему-то позволяет жить.

А теперь они одинаковые.

— Красивая как роза? — усмехнулась Рифул. Вблизи ее голос оглушал. — Как бабочка? Как рассвет? Как звезда? — она сыпала вопросами, а щупальца скользнули Дафу под мышки, обхватили поперек груди и сдавили, выбивая дыхание. — Как луна? Как княжна? Как жар-птица? Как луч света после долгой ночи? Какая я? Как кто?

Другие щупальца начали рвать на нем штаны, оставляя на бедрах глубокие порезы. Его приподняло в воздух, немного помотало из стороны в сторону. Собственная йоки бунтовала против такого обращения, призывая принять «пробудившийся» облик, но Даф сосредоточился, не дал себе волю. Если он вступит с ней в бой, Рифул разорвет его точно так же унизительно, как того мужика.

Рот Рифул был совсем близко, за тонкими черными губами показался частокол зубов, похожих на китовый ус.

— Как что? — рявкнула она, кривясь.

Даф облизнулся и, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо, сказал:  
— Как смерть.

Рифул беззвучно произнесла: «О». Воздуха стало слишком много, и Даф рухнул на землю — грузно, как мешок какого-нибудь сраного овса. Встал на колено и взглянул на Рифул исподлобья, не поднимая головы.

Она стояла напротив, низенькая, хрупкая и юная, с ног до головы, как в кокон, завернутая в свои чудовищно длинные, живые и гибкие волосы.

— Это клятва верности? — по-девчоночьи расхихикалась Рифул. Из сплетенных прядей вынырнула тонкая рука и указала на Дафа пальцем. — Хочешь быть моим рыцарем? Печального, немытого и уродского образа?

Даф покосился на валяющуюся неподалеку окровавленную ногу и кивнул.

— Ну ладно, — легко согласилась Рифул и, отвернувшись, бросила через плечо: — Идем, поищем мне платье.

Как луч света после долгой ночи, подумал Даф, вставая.

Как хорошо быть рядом с ней, подумал он немного смущенно, поправляя разодранную одежду и устремляясь за Рифул в чащу.

И еще: как хорошо, что она наконец-то сошла с ума.


End file.
